


How did it feel?

by moonlightnish



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Temporary Character Death, Different Ending Scene, First Kiss, M/M, Post-Canon, Takes Place after Heisei Generations Final
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightnish/pseuds/moonlightnish
Summary: Ankh was back and now was the time.Time to fulfill 'The intersection of Two Wishes'.
Relationships: Ankh/Hino Eiji
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	How did it feel?

The joint effort of Kamen Riders (some from a different world) finally put a stop to the Dual Mogamis.

Now it's time to fulfill a promise.

A promise that was made years ago but never forgotten.

An ice pop.

Eiji watched in fondness as Ankh devoured the dessert with tears in his eyes. It was incredibly endearing to watch the cold and grumpy Ankh show his other side. Something that only Eiji and Hina have seen.

Once he was done, Ankh suddenly pulled him closer and sealed their lips together. It took Eiji by surprise but he immediately melted into the kiss, wrapping his hands around the blond.

Back when they were fighting as OOO, Eiji never tried to think about his feelings for Ankh. They were meant to be enemies. They were destined to fight. They were not working together. They were just using each other for their own needs. Right?

No.

They gave each other what the other one wanted. Even if they didn't know what the other wanted.

A sense of satisfaction for the one who's desire could never be satisfied.

A desire for the one who had lost the ability to wish for something when he lost everything.

Only when he thanked Ankh on the beach, Eiji realised that he was in love with Ankh. But he couldn't say it. Not when Ankh was still using Shingo's body. Not then. The time was not right.

And he lost his opportunity to say it right after.

Ever since, Eiji had been trying his best to revive Ankh. Thanks to the Greeed, he had a desire. He wanted to fulfill Ankh's desire : To have a life.

And there he was in front of him. All Eiji wanted to do was confess about his true feelings. But it took him by surprise that Ankh was initiating this even before he said anything. Well, that's fine. He is back. That's what matters. And well, it wouldn't be quite like Ankh if he didn't just grab whatever he wanted.

When they part, all Eiji can mutter is "Ankh-"

Ankh smirked. It should be _criminal_ to look that attractive.

"I read that this is something you humans do. It's supposed to be a good feeling. I never tried that before because being a Greeed sucks. Tch."

Clearly, he was still annoyed about his origins.

"But this body is allowing me to have senses. So I wanted to try it with you, Eiji."

"Ankh..."

Maybe Foundation X did something right without intending to. Eiji knew the feeling of being a Greeed. He knew the feeling of losing all senses. And it hurt him everytime he thought about how Ankh must have felt that (or rather couldn't feel).

It warmed his heart that Ankh could finally have senses. But could he satisfy them?

He mustered his courage to ask.

"So how was it? Was it a good feeling?"

"It was great, Eiji."

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a happy fic about the two of them getting together but the Ankhst managed to fly it's way inside. (I'm so sorry for the puns)
> 
> Feedbacks are welcomed!


End file.
